legendsofkarothozfandomcom-20200214-history
Mankind
"And on this day I swear, so long as I draw breath, so long as my sons draw breath, and their sons after them; none shall fall." —Agathor the Great Mankind, men, or simply humans, are one of the most numerous and widespread races of Karothoz. They are one of the only mortal races to have not originated from either North, or South Karothoz. Humans have settled in many areas all across Karothoz, but they are perhaps best known to inhabit the landmass known as Thanalor: a territory which was given to them by the elves shortly after First Landing. They are an incredibly versatile race, able to wield both sword and spell, but are also especially mysterious due to their alien heritage. Origins The earliest human myth is that of the Great Exodus, which details the story of how Mankind came to Karothoz. According to legend, thousands of years ago a great darkness swept over the homeland of the humans, causing great chaos. Knowing that this could eventually result in the destruction of his race, Agathor the Great attempted to persuade each of the human tribes to unite, and construct a massive fleet of ships so that they might sail west to escape the encroaching darkness. Agathor was successful in his pursuit, and a great fleet was constructed that was used to spirit the human tribes away from their collapsing homeland. After many days and nights the tribes eventually landed in what is now known as Thanalor, and they soon after encountered a group of Elves. While it is impossible to ensure the validity of this account, historians agree that it is likely partially true, as every human nation of Karothoz keeps an at-least similar version of the tale. Even humans that are isolated from Thanalor and the nation of Agathor tell tales that are strikingly similar to the original legend. Appearance and Traits Some call them elegant and mysterious, others barbaric and brutish. Humans are many things to many different folk. They typically stand at a medium height compared to the other dominant races of Karothoz, ranging from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall. Dwarves consider them to be tall creatures, though not as imposing as elves; while elves treat them as being similar to dwarves: small and short-lived. Like dwarves, male humans are able to grow facial hair, albeit not to the same extent. Humans are incredibly adaptable, having conquered nearly every corner of Karothoz. They are able-bodied warriors, hunters, and magic-users. Though not nearly as skilled in the arcane as elves, or as feared on the battlefield as dwarves, they are remarkably versatile, which has proven to be their greatest strength. Living only 80 years on average, humans have short lifespans. They typically mature at 18, reach middle age at 40, and die naturally at 80 or 90. Some humans have lived to be well over 100, but these are rare cases and many humans die before reaching middle age due to war, disease, and general hardship. Common signs of ageing in humans include the appearance of wrinkles on the face and skin, grey or silver hair, the loss of hair in males, and baggy skin.